


Zone.

by Gravestone_Monarch



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Background Naegi Makoto, Blood and Injury, Short One Shot, Spoilers, THH Spoilers, Wordcount: 100-500, approximately, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch
Summary: What would have happened if Sayaka's plan had worked, I wonder?
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Kudos: 31





	Zone.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stxrryy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrryy/gifts).



> V short + old fic but I thought ao3 might like it  
> For stxrryy because she is a Leosaya stan  
> Also not really Leosaya, just kinda implied but not? Idk just read it, I think you'll get it

He was backed into a corner. She already had his ankle broken from a hard hit from the katana in Naegi's room and now she had her knife ready, prepared to finish the job.Looking around, he noticed the bathroom and ran in. He knew the door wouldn't lock but it'd delay her for a minute or two. Maybe he could scream for help? He could, but no-one would hear him. 

'This is it...' That's all he could think. He was ready for her to bust down the door when-

*click click click*

"Huh?" He muttered.

The door was locked.

Naegi was a boy, why did his door lock?

Wait, it's not locked.

It's jammed.

Naegi told him about this, now that he thought of it. When he asked Naegi to swap he definitely told him.

That meant Sayaka can't get it.

Why did he even let her in? It was past nighttime, she shouldn't have been out of her room. He should've known something was up when she asked to come in, her hands behind her back. But now he was about to be killed, only a door standing between them.  
He was knocking on death's door. Or rather, death was knocking on his.

"Leon~?"

God, he hated it when she said his name. He hated it because he loved it. He loved her.

"Let me in..."

Even if he survived this though, he would tell everyone what had happened.

"C'mon, Leon-kun, it's me! You can trust me..."

Maybe he still could. 

His ankle was bleeding a bit from the katana. He could leave a message. He touched his ankle, a bit of blood now on his finger. 

"Gh-! Shit..."  
It hurt, but it was worth it. He started writing, starting with a 'z'. He wouldn't fit Sayaka or Maizono with the limited blood and time, but just Zono should get the message across.

Z...

O...

N...

He was almost done the final O when she finally burst the door in, making him jump and swing his hand away, making the O look like an e. Crap, now it just said 'zone'. Damnit!

Well, it would have to do.

He collapsed himself in front of the message, in a way that she wouldn't see, but Naegi or Kyoko would notice. Here's hoping.

"Please... please don't do this..."

"Sorry, Leon-Kun... I need to do this. For my group. For. The. World."

She pronounced every syllable of the end, making his last moments even more agonizing then his ankle was making it. Her knife was getting dangerously close to him.

"Sayaka... please..."

She bent down in front of him.

"Please..."

She raised it, preparing herself.

"Sayaka... I..."

It was coming down like a guillotine.

"Sayaka, I LOVE YOU-"

  
Silence.

"Wh... what..?"

She didn't understand. He loved her..?

He loved her back?

She had chosen him to get over her feelings while saving her group. She never thought he loved her back. That's why she did it.

She shouldn't have done this.  
But now Leon was dead.  
And if she didn't get out of there, she would be too.  
She stood up, looking at Leon's corpse one last time, the knife sticking out of his chest.

"I'm... sorry, Leon-kun..."

And then she left.

"What does 'zone' mean though..?" Kirigiri asked.  
Zone..?   
"Wh-where did the word 'zone' come into this?" Sayaka asked.  
"It was his last message. Written in blood behind him."  
"...oh."

Oh indeed.

Oh. Indeed.


End file.
